1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels and display devices using the same and, in particular, to a touch panel based on carbon nanotubes and a display device employing the touch panel based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been much advancement in recent years of various electronic apparatuses towards high performance and diversification. There has been continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in the display panel (e.g., liquid crystal panels). Users may operate a touch panel by pressing or touching the touch panel with a finger, a pen/stylus, or a tool while visually observing the liquid crystal display through the touch panel. Therefore, a demand exists for touch panels that are superior in visibility and reliable in operation.
Presently, different types of touch panels have been developed, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type, and a surface sound wave-type. The resistance-type and capacitance-type touch panels have been widely used in various fields because of higher accuracy and resolution.
Conventional capacitance-type or resistive-type touch panels employ conductive indium tin oxide (ITO) as transparent conductive layers. However, the ITO layer of the touch panel has poor mechanical durability, low chemical endurance, and uneven resistance over the entire area of the touch panel. Furthermore, the ITO layer has relatively low transparency in humid environments. All the above-mentioned problems of the ITO layer results in a touch panel with relatively low sensitivity, accuracy, and brightness. Moreover, the ITO layer is generally formed by means of ion-beam sputtering, a relatively complicated method.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a durable touch panel and a display device using the same with high sensitivity, accuracy, and brightness.